


Over?

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i'm not so fond of this one, it doesn't seem v good to me?, pretty abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switching perspectives between characters<br/>Everyone's life sucks basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over?

Over?

 

How many times have you woken alone?

Prayed to gods you can’t call your own

Toed the line between fame and unknown

Is it over now?

 

How many lives have you taken tonight?

Your claws so sharp and your blue eyes bright

Heading somewhere between dark and light

Is it over now?

 

How many hearts have you burned alive?

Buried and tortured and held under the knife

How many plans have you now devised?

Is it over now?

 

How do you stand at the end of the day?

When the ghosts of your past just won’t go away

When the words that are left are too hard to say

Is it over now?

 

How do you close your eyes and sleep?

Knowing you’ve gone too far, you’re in too deep

Will you wake up at moonrise and weep

Is it over now?


End file.
